1. Technical Field
This document relates to devices and methods for diluting concentrated solutions, and specifically to diluting allergenic solutions for sublingual allergy therapy.
2. Background Art
Conventionally, dilution of concentrated solutions is generally accomplished by adding concentrated solution to a diluent solution. Conventional methods of dilution vary as to whether the concentrated solution is added to the diluent or the diluent is added to the concentrate. Conventional dilution systems may use a wide variety of containers and extraction equipment to mix and remove the diluent and the concentrate including vials, syringes, beakers, and graduated cylinders.
Conventional dilution systems involving small containers, such as vials, often are challenging to use during the dilution process because the small size of the container makes it prone to tipping over. When the container tips over, at best, the effect is merely annoying; however, at worst, the diluted solution being created may spill out and be rendered completely unusable.